Typical turbochargers include a compressor and a turbine coupled by a common shaft. An air intake supplies air to the compressor where it is compressed, mixed with fuel, and subsequently directed to the engine cylinders for combustion therein. Exhaust gases from the engine are directed to the turbine, utilized to drive the compressor, and subsequently directed to an exhaust system of the vehicle. Some turbochargers include a wastegate between exhaust inlet and exhaust outlet portions of the turbocharger to allow gas to bypass the turbine and go directly to the exhaust system. This enables control over turbocharger boost pressure, for example, to prevent overspeed or overboost. However, bypass flow during peak power conditions can cause accelerated wear and/or potential damage to the catalyst brick if the flow is not uniformly spread thereacross. Accordingly, while such systems work well for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide continuous improvement in the relevant art.